Following the Unexpected
by SweetyxBelle
Summary: Step foot in the life or Marci, a girl who stands out because of a freak accident. The unexpected happens all around her, and nothing seems to be going the way she wants it too. Rated M Twilight, Marci/Paul, Romance, Drama, Danger,
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first story I have ever posted, on a website like this. Reviews will be lovely. I'll try to make this about 50 chapters, and I'll try to keep the word count to 1.5k. Enjoy my first ever published story. Yeah this is double spaced on word.**

–**Liz**

_Flashback_

_Marci skipped through the woods, she felt as though nothing here could hurt her. Even though the stories of the large wolves have scared the locals, it didn't bother Marci. She ran through the western part of La Push (where all the sightings were) unafraid. Marci had reached her favorite clearing. She remembered in the summer time, when the sun shined threw letting the wildflowers blossom._

_ Suddenly the snapping of branches made her look to her left. Just in time to see a thing of bright red flash past her. Something like a growl rocked around her, and something cold and hard grabbed her neck._

"_Come any closer you wolves and she'll be my next victim." A female voice hissed. Marci looked behind her; the women had bright red hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. With each word she seemed to hiss._

"_No! Please, please don't hurt me!" Marci pleaded._

"_Shut it, or I'll drain you dry. Or better yet… Turn you" She hissed. Marci let out a scream, only to have the wolves' growl over it. "I mean it child!"_

"_I'm not a child." Marci said as she struggled. The women tightened her grip on Marci; cause her to gasp for air. _

"_Stop it child I mean it."_

"_Help me!" Marci screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks, the wolves' kept growling and were nudging each other. As the tears flooded, and females grip tighten on Marci._

"_Wait!" She shouted. "There were 5 of you, where's the 6__th__?" Franticly the women looked everywhere for the wolf, he grip lighted on Marci. A loud growl filled the air; the women forced Marci to face the other direction with her. Just in time to see a large silver wolf, Marci let out a scream as the women dug into her shoulder._

_End Flashback_

Marci screamed as she was jolted from her reoccurring dream. She placed her hand on her chest to slow her heartbeat, and to steady her breath. She hated the memory, she always had. She hates the ending, and her mind has made her forget it. Marci glanced at her clock, 6:45 am. '_Better get ready for school.'_

Forcing herself out of her bed, Marci slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Marci, you need any help honey?" Her mother shouted.

"No, I'm pretty sure I have got everything under control." She shouted back, as she entered the bathroom. Turning on the light, she glanced in the mirror. Her blonde curly hair looked like it was one giant knot, her emerald green eyes stood out on her lightly tanned skin, her face clear of any breakouts and black heads. She kept staring in the mirror, looking herself over till she reached shoulder level with her eyes. She moved her right arm over to her left shoulder, and followed it down to where it ended. Tears flooded her eyes, as she remembered the day.

_Flashback_

"_Marci…. Marci… baby wake up…"_

_Marci felt like she was shaking her head. She was tired; she didn't want to wake up._

"_Marci wake up." Someone yelled. _

_ Her eyes flew open, her eye sight was blurry and she could only see shapes, and colors._

"_Whose there?" She asked in a whisper._

"_It's ok Marci; we're going to get you help." A husky voice yelled._

"_Help? What… What's wrong?!" Her voice raised a little as she started to panic._

"_You were attacked in the woods; if we don't hurry you could lose your left arm."_

"_No. This can't be happening. What attacked me?" She asked, but her question went unanswered. "How did you find me? I was far from town, and my house."_

"_That doesn't matter; you're losing a lot of blood. Relax; we're almost at the hospital." _

_Marci woke up the next day; she suddenly tried to move her left arm. But felt nothing there, she glanced down to see her left arm gone, and nothing but a stub there. Tears filled her eyes._

_End Flashback_

Marci shook herself out of the memory, and went on with her morning routine. She stepped into the shower, to quickly wash away the knot she had in her hair. Turning off the water the dried herself off with her towel, and started to get dressed for the day.

"Mom! I need help!" She called, a knock on her door let Marci know her mom was there. "Come in."

"Marci what do you need help with?" Her mom asked.

"Tightening my bra."

"Oh, I should have known. You have grown a lot since the accident." Her mom said, pulling the clips together. "First, second or third hook?"

"Third, I want my boobs to look nice today." Marci laughed. Her mom chuckled too, and then patted her on the shoulder.

"All done dear, who is going to take you to school today," She asked, as she walked to the door.

"Jacob is. He said he is going to take me every day, till we graduate." Marci giggled.

"He sure has a soft spot for you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't think of me as anything more than a sister. I know that much."

"Baby, I think he likes you more than that."

"Maybe, I just never thought about it like that. I mean, he's a totally softy to mean, but it's like if you touch his car, or him he'll rip your head off."

"Oh protective too, honey look into thinking of him as more than a brother." Her mom said as she was leaving the room.

Marci thought about what her mom had said, '_more than a brother.'_ Pulling a shirt on Marci shook the thought from her head, knowing it would never happen. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to get a bowl of Coco Puffs.

**A/N: I have many ideas for this story, and I know most of you think Jacob and Marci will be a couple. But that won't happen. Reviews are really lovely. I would love to know if I could add anything to the rest of the story or not. In the next chapter Jacob will be introduced, and so will the pack of wolves. Also Bella and the Cullen's make a short appearance. I hope you enjoyed reading this, it may have been boring but it'll get better. I promise. I will also be adding on almost every other day (EX: Today is Sunday next chapter will be out on Tuesday.) Demand more and I'll release more chapters every day. My brain is flowing with ideas. And a picture of Marci will be posted on my profile. More description of Marci will be released in chapter 2. T**

**Thank you **

**-Liz **


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow the Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: In chapter 1 I forgot to show you all the connection Marci and Jacob share. You all will read about it in Chapter 2. Also in case you didn't notice Victoria was the vampire from chapter 1, even though I didn't put it in there.**

**I do not own anything of Twilight, only Marci and her mother. Enjoy**

**-Liz**

As Marci sat down at the kitchen table with her breakfast, a loud knock came at the front door.

"Come in Jake!" Marci shouted the sound of the front door opening and closing alerted her knowing Jacob had heard her.

"Hey Marci," Jake said with a grin.

"Hey." She replied stuffing her face with a spoonful of Coco Puffs. Jacob laughed at the sight. "Shut up, I'm hungry."

"Can't blame you I'm starving, but if I eat here you'd be out of food." He smiled.

"I remember that day. You freaked my mom out so bad." Marci laughed.

"Yeah back when, you had the other arm… the one that always left bruises on my shoulders." He said with a sour face. Marci laughed, she had missed those days. Turns out Marci missed the days when she and Jacob were closer than brother and sister. Then he met Sam, Paul, and Jared, those boys turned him away from he. The only time she got to see Jacob was before and after school, and a little bit on the weekends at the bonfire.

"Marci!" Jacob yelled as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh… What?" Marci blinked, knowing she had zoned out.

"Quit spacing out." He laughed.

"Sorry I was thinking about the good old days. You still remember?"

"Yeah, I really miss them too. It's upsetting knowing we sorta fell apart. I'm sorry." He said looking at the ground.

"It's ok. After the attack no one has really wanted to be around me."

"So not true, I was always around."

"You had no choice." Marci said in a flat voice.

"Good point." Jacob teased. "We better get going, or you'll be late for school… again…. Like always."

"It's your fault." Marci noted with a cheesy grin.

"Hush and lets go."

**A/N: Too lazy to write out her school and classes. So skipping to after school, more wolves will come in. There is at least 5 words little kids should not be seeing.**

**-Liz**

After school let out Marci looked for Jacob, and to no advantage found him.

"What the hell! How does a 6 ft+ guy hide!?" She muttered to herself, she knew at 5.5ft she wouldn't find him. She quickly checked her phone to see if she had any text messages. She did, and it was from Jacob.

_Marci,_

_ Can't get you, something came up at the last minute so Paul will be the one giving you a ride home._

_-Jake._

Great, the guy with the overly large ego was taking her home. Marci hated Paul, ever since the accident he started to call her captain hook. With a groan she looked for Paul. Only to spot him next to the woods.

"Great, the big bad wolf." She groaned

"You aren't so friendly either, kitten." He snickered, looking back into the woods.

"Can we go home now, please?"

"Sure princess, lead the way." He said pointed towards the main road.

"Wait! We have to walk!" She groaned

"Yes, we have to walk. Get over it!"

"Jerk, I don't need you around if I have to walk home alone!"

"Sorry kitten." He laughed "You're stuck with me." He finished. Marci groaned, and started to walk towards the main road. Paul slowly walked into step behind her. There was a long silence as

"How's your arm?" Paul asked, breaking the silence.

"Its fine, I guess. Why do you care anyway?" She asked as she glanced up at him.

"Jacob talks about it all the time. You can really work the whole… 'One arm' thing."

"Really! After all the funny things you could have said, it was that wow. Way to like try to save it."

"Sorry. But it kinda is true."

"Save it, I don't care." Marci said running away from Paul.

"FUCK!" Paul yelled.

**A/N: This story was a little short, sorry. I will come up with more ideas. Or help me by giving me an awesome idea. Thanks for reading Chapter 3 will be out tomorrow or Thursday. IDK!**

**Thanks for reading reviews are lovely! So are Private Messages :D**

**-Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Follow the Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey! I'll try to make this chapter clear up and questions you all have, by digging through Paul and Marci's past. Also Putting in Paul's POV as a wolf. Enjoy**

**-Liz**

**PAUL POV**

Paul just watched Marci walk off, 'Fuck! She's pissed at me again.' He though as he turned around and went back into the woods. He stripped out of his cut offs and phased.

"_**Paul! That was fast. Did you like carry her home?" Jacob thought. Paul hated how everyone wolf could see into his thoughts, so he just replayed the last 10 minutes of his day.**_

"_**YOU IDIOT!" Jacob yelled, "How could you just let her go off like that?! Are you trying to get her in more trouble?"**_

"_**Jacob!" Same yelled. "Let's meet in the clearing, we need to talk." A short pause "That's an order. Jacob let everyone know" A loud howl rippled through the woods, and all of La Push. Paul felt others from the pack phase.**_

"_**What's up? My mom really needs me at home right now." Seth though. Paul snickered, him being the youngest he had to go home to do homework. He was also all the muscle his mom had around the house. **_

"_**We have more info on the redhead vamp. The Leeches want to meet with us at the clearing by the line. So we should be kind and join." Sam said.**_

_**Paul ran quickly to the clearing, he loved greeting all the leeches with a nice fake lunge and growl. His way of saying 'Hello, I hate your guts. Come closer I wanna rip your head off.'**_

"_**No Paul don't tease Emmett. He has the main info." Sam growled, as both he and Paul reached the clearing at the same time.**_

"_**No fun. "Paul whined, looking up Paul noticed all the Cullen's (Leeches) were there, including the girl Jacob wouldn't stop talking or thinking about. **_

"_**Hey Jake, Bella's here." Quil laughed**_

"_**Shut up man, and get your wolf ass over here. They clearly want to start." Jacob snapped as he too stepped into the clearing. Paul looked around, his pack was all here. Jared, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Seth, Leah (the bitch), and Embry.**_

"Thank you for coming, Emmett says he has more information on the vampire you all are after. The one who recently attacked a girl on your land. We also are lead to believe Victoria is after her, because she is supposed to be the strongest female in your land. The one who is still yet to channel her inner wolf. But that is all legend none of that is proven, and we all hope it is not true." Carlisle said he stepped closer to another one of the leeches, the one holding the human girl. "Edward please tell me what Sam has to say after Emmett has stated everything." With a nod Edward stepped forward next to Emmett.

"The information I have gathered is from a coven of vampires up north, in Alaska." Emmett paused as Jared and Paul growled. "Ahem… So anyway, the information was found out because Victoria stopped by them for a 'visit'." Emmett put quotes around visit. "We believe she is planning to come back and get the girl."

"_**Marci" Paul thought and directed it towards Edward. The pack looked at him. "Might as well give them her name."**_

Edward chuckled. "The wolves say the girls name is Marci."

"Alright. Marci. I was told Victoria had tasted her blood after the attack, when everyone was gone. Victoria told our friends that Marci had a spice in her blood. Something she had never tasted before, but now Victoria is after her again. She wants to turn the girl, which is why we want to figure out if she is a soon to be pack member."

"_**Marci isn't in the bloodline of the gene, her father and mother got lucky from that. But why would Victoria want a girl with just one arm?" Sam thought**_

"Sam says Marci doesn't have the gene, he always wants to know why Victoria wants Marci. After the attack Marci lost her left arm." Edward said in a dull tone.

"None of us know, she didn't even give that info to our source. We hope to get to Victoria before she finds Marci and forces her to change. And on your land as well." A chill went through the air. Paul's mind flashed to the day of the attack, he hated that day.

"_**Don't worry Paul, we all hated that day. She was one of the boys when she had both arms, but now with one arm she can't keep up." Sam thought in a dull tone.**_

"_**Maybe, but knowing Victoria wants to get her just gives me the chills." Paul thought back.**_

"_**Edward, anything else? We have to get to our people and our patrols." Sam thought**_

"Anything else Emmett?" Edward asked, Emmett shook his head.

"Thank you all for coming here, we hope that information will help you all." Carlisle said.

"Paul, you should try and get over the anger you have. You're also hurting Marci not just yourself." Edward grinned before he grabbed the girl and ran off into the woods.

"_**Tell Marci what?" Quil and Embry laughed at the same time.**_

"_**That… She's… My…. Imprint." Paul thought before he ran off to see if Marci had gotten home in time. Before he could even take one step, and blood curling scream filled the air.**_

"_**FUCK!" The pack growled in union.**_

_**Marci's POV**_

Marci couldn't believe Paul, he just ran off. Didn't even bother to try to follow after her or anything. '_That scumbag! I'm never letting him take me anywhere EVER again!'_ She yelled in her head. She quickly walked into the setting sun to try and get home before night fall. She knew the dangers around here; the wolves were always spotted more at night then during the day. Marci didn't want to risk that chance.

As Marci walked on she thought back to the years Paul made her want to pull his eyes out. Or maybe rip his balls off, either worked for her. She was always mad at Paul, she never treated her right or like a normal person. Hell she knew she wasn't normal, she was missing an arm. But she still wanted him to treat her like a girl with feelings and not a piece of wood.

Thinking back Marci thought about the time he pushed her off the cliff.

**A/N: Many flashbacks will happen in these next 2 chapters till I close the poll. But I will also state when they happen. This flash back happens before the accident when she had both of her arms.**

**-Liz**

_ The sun was finally out, after a week with nothing but pouring rain. The boys wanted to go up and do what they called "Cliff Diving" Marci just enjoyed watching them throw each other off._

"_Marci you comin'?" Jake called. It broke her train of thought._

"_You gonna carry me again?" Marci asked with a smile_

"_Well, yeah. You take forever to climb the to the top, and if I let you walk it'll take us days to get there." Jacob groaned out the word days._

"_Hush, I've gotten better."_

"_Yeah, a lot let tripping." Jacob smirked then grabbed Marci and carried her piggy back up the mountain._

"_Who all will be there this time?"_

"_Well, you, me, Paul, Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry."_

"_Good thing we ate before we left huh?" Marci teased_

"_You call that eating, more like a filler."_

"_Oh, well maybe I can make us some cookies when we get back to my house." Marci said nudging him to go faster._

"_Sounds like a plan." Jacob said as he got to the top of the cliff._

"_Hey Jake, Marci." Sam greeted them, Marci slowly slipped off Jacobs back and onto her favorite rock._

"_Whose gonna jump first?" Marci asked as she grabbed a pebble to draw on her rock._

"_Well Quil was pushed in my Jared. But Paul got Jared to fall in after a pinch to the ass." Embry laughed, Marci joined in with a quiet giggle. _

"_Sounds like its Jacobs turn to go in." Marci whispered to Embry._

_ Embry quickly took note of Jacobs dry state. He made a hand sign to Sam and Quil, both had caught onto the deed that need to be taken care of. Marci noticed Paul had gone missing. As Sam, Quil, and Embry made their plan to get Jacob off the cliff she noted. "Did Paul jump already?" The group of boys quickly looked around._

"_I think so; he should be up here in a minute or 2." Jared said, as he looked towards the little circle Sam, and Quil were in. _

"_Oh." Marci started to say before she was picked up and whisked off the side of the cliff. Letting out a blood curling scream she fell towards the water. She heard her name being screamed by everyone except Paul, she knew right away that it was Paul who had thrown her over._

"_I CAN'T SWIM!" She screamed before plugging into the dark water. _

_As she came up for one breath of air, the waves over took her and she went tumbling under the water again. Waving her arms and kicking her legs she tried to get back to the surface with not luck. She was losing air fast, and she knew the current was too much for her. Trying one last time to break the surface, but failed again. Marci had used up all her air, and slowly started to black out._

**A/N: I will finish this flashback in Chapter 4 which should be posted tonight because I have amazing ideas for how Paul and Marci fight. The poll will be open for a while longer. Sorry this chapter is a little long, but Chapter 4 will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this. Leave reviews please I love reading them**

**-Liz 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Follow the Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: In Chapter 3 I ended in a flashback, and on a cliff hanger (HAHA! Get it cause she… yeah) Kay well here you go. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love typing it!**

**-Liz**

**Flashback**

**Paul's POV**

"_Paul! What the fuck man!" Jacob yelled, before he jumped off the cliff to rescue Marci._

"_I didn't know she couldn't swim!" Paul snorted _

"_And you threw her in with the current like that." Sam directed towards the water. "Because you thought it would be funny? She's not one of us! She isn't strong, and if Jacob doesn't find her in time you can go tell her mom what happened to her. And enjoy the guilt." Sam growled and he, Jared, Quil, and Embry ran down the side of the cliff towards the beach. Paul walked slowly down. 'Fuck my life."_

_ When Paul reached the beach, Jacob was preforming CPR on Marci as Quil laid next to her in his wolf form. 'The things these guys do for her.' Paul snickered as he reached the group._

**Flashback**

**Marci's POV**

_ Something warm was lying on her, heating up her system. It was fuzzy, and large. Something was also pound on her chest._

"_Marci…. Come on Marci!" A voice shouted, the pounding continued. With a cough Marci opened her eyes and gulped in fresh air._

"_Oh my god! You're ok!" Jacob said hugging her._

"_What the fuck happened" Marci croaked _

"_Paul threw you off the cliff; he didn't know you could swim." Embry said quickly_

"_Doesn't surprise me." _

"_Let's get you home, and into dry clothes." Jacob said picking her up._

"_Paul, beware she might come after you with a knife. And we won't stop her either, hell we'll hold you down for her." Sam snapped._

Marci laughed at that flash back. The very next day, she did get a knife and chase him for a block. Looking up at sky, she noticed it was dark already. _'Well fuck!'_ Picking up her pace she crossed the street. A road of an engine made her freeze half away across, but she didn't hear anything or see anything.

"Hello? Whose out there?" Marci said hiding the fear in her voice.

"Aw, you poor thing. What happen to your arm." A female voice hissed.

"I was attacked." Marci said dropping her backpack and running down the street.

"Running won't do you any good!" The voice laughed.

Stopping dead in her tracks Marci let out a blood curling scream, as a cold hand closed around her neck.

"Those pesky wolves have kept you well protected, but finally I make you mind." A laughter filled her ears, then a loud growl over powered the laughter. A large black wolf stepped into view. Marci screamed again, either this crazy women choking her would kill her or the wolf would.

"Pooh you never let me have any fun." The women whined, as she threw Marci into the wolf. The women took off and following her 4 more wolves chased her. Marci was shaking, not from the cold but from fear. The women had left but what about the wolf that held her?

"Marci!" A voice yelled. Looking around Marci spotted Jacob, she had never been so happy to see him.

"Jacob! Oh my god!" Marci ran towards him, and jumped into his arms. She let out all her fear into this hug.

"Are you okay? Did the women hurt you?" He asked into her hair. Marci just shook her head, she knew tears were running down her cheeks but she didn't care.

"Take me home." Marci cried. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and carried her home.

**A/N: Hey! So Haha Chapter 4 right ? Yeah Poll is open till Friday. Hopefully the idea I want for the poll wins. Back to the story, the day after Marci met Victoria again.**

**-Liz**

Marci woke up to the feeling of something holding her, slowly opening her eyes she saw Jacob. Trying to remember last night, but nothing came to her. '_Why is he here? What happen last night. OH fuck please don't tell me that we did it!'_ Marci thought. Jacob started to awaken.

"Once you fall asleep you do a death grip you know that right?" He laughed "I couldn't get you to let go of my neck."

"Oh, sorry." She giggled. "Want some food?"

"Do you even have to ask?!" Jacob laughed getting out of her bed.

"I should have known the answer to that." She laughed getting out of bed, and walking to the kitchen. "My mom not home?" Marci asked looking back at Jacob, he shook his head. Marci laughed and started on making French toast.

**A/N: I know this is short but it's what my brain could pop till I close the poll. Thanks for reading and please review **

**-Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Follow the Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: So I feel like just closing the poll, because no one has really voted. And well I have a really good idea on how Marci forgives Paul. (HINT: It involves him having to be helped by the Cullen's)**

**ENJOY!**

**-Liz**

Marci laughed at Jacob, somehow the French toast batter had ended up on his head.

"This is why you don't flip French toast like pancakes" Marci laughed

"Well I was trying to be amazing for you, failed yet again." He said giving a grin, Marci just laughed and tried to not fall on the floor.

"Shit Marci, I need to go. Take my care and get to school."

"Do I have to go to school?" Marci groaned

"Yes." Jacob threw her the keys, and then took off out the back door.

"Fuck you Jacob! I can't drive yet!" Marci screamed, before she stormed off to his rabbit. She slammed forcibly opened to door, threw her backpack and herself into the car. Starting the car, she realized how complicated driving with one arm would really be. Putting the car into reverse, slowly she backed out of the driveway and onto the main road.

**A/N: Lalala. What you mean it's been almost a month? Yeah you're right I'm sorry, dealt with family issues, personal issues, and school.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

**-Liz**

Things were going great, driving was so much fun. Marci should have done this sooner. Then out of nowhere a giant silver wolf ran in front of her path. Slamming on her breaks, she turned the wheel as much as she could to the right to avoid hitting the animal. The car jerked to a stop, and a pain-filled yelp filled the air.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. No no no no no!" Marci said, jumping out of the car to look at the animal. In front of her was no longer a wolf, but a boy.

"What the hell!" Marci screamed, "bu… but he…he was a…a wolf…" She felt light headed, but she couldn't faint trees started to rustle and twigs were snapping all around her. She felt eyes watching her, but she couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Whose there?!" Marci asked the air. A groan from the boy made her look at him. He was fully nude. "Are… are you okay?" Marci said and a whisper as she crouched next to the boy, slowly the boy turned his head towards her. Marci let out a gasp, it wasn't some boy it was Paul. Marci snickered a little _'Pay back'_

"I'm sorry Paul, I didn't see you in the road!" Marci sobbed.

"My fault really." He murmured, with that said Jacob stepped out of the woods.

"What the hell! Marci you hit Paul!" Jacob yelled.

"Well you let me drive your damn car! You know I can't drive! I have one arm, not two, one! It's your damn fault this happened!" Marci yelled at him, Jacob took a step back knowing she was right. "Will he be alright?" Marci whispered, as she reached to touch Paul's shoulder.

"Well, I need to call Carlisle to have him come down here. He'll need to set the bones before Paul starts healing…" Jacob pulled his cell phone out.

"Carlisle… No, Paul got hit by a car… It was going about 60 mph… When can we expect you?... Alright, I'll get him to my house, meet you there."

"Want me to help; I don't think I can go to school after hitting Paul. Even though I hate his guts."

"Yeah, open the rear of the car. I'll put him there. And get the blanket off the passenger seat to cover him up." Jacob said, as he carefully picked up Paul. Paul let out a groan. Marci had the rear open, and Jacob carefully slide Paul in. Handing Jacob the blanket he covered up Paul. "Carefully drive to my house, I'll meet you there." Jacob order.

Marci jumped in the car, and drove almost 30 mph towards Jacobs house. As Marci pulled into the driveway a black Mercedes was there. Jacob and a pale man ran out of the house.

"How long ago was he hit?" The man asked.

"About 15 minutes ago, on the right side of his body." Jacob replied.

"Alright let's get him inside, and on some morphine."

"Marci, go inside and talk to my dad."

"But, it's my fault Paul is like this. I should at least help with something." Marci whined, a tear escaped her eye she quickly wiped it away.

"In my car is a large black bag, please get it for me." The man said in a calm voice. Marci nodded and ran to the car. As she grabbed the bag, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jared ran out of the words all in cut offs.

"Marci are you ok?" Quil asked, as he ran to grab the black bag from her.

"I'm fine, but the doctor said he needed this." Marci said, and she ran into the house.

"Marci, give Quil the bag and go home!" Sam order.

"No! It's my fault Paul is like this. I need to stay!" Marci sobbed, Embry quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"Embry, keep her calm. We don't need her to disturb Carlisle." Same said.

An hour later, the yelling had finally stopped. Carlisle had left, and the house was quiet. Marci could hear murmurs from Jacobs's room, but ignored them.

"Billy, want me to make dinner for you and the boys?" Marci offered with a smile.

"Sure dear. I bet these boys are starvin' triple everything. These boys eat like no tomorrow." Billy laughed. Marci laughed as well, and went into the kitchen.

**Paul's POV**

It hurt, his whole right side throbbed. Each breath felt like a million knives being stabbed into him.

"What the hell!" A voice screamed, "bu… but he…he was a…a wolf…"

'_Great, she saw my wolf form.'_ Paul managed to think in his head. That's when he felt is, his bothers were watching him. He knew Marci was by his side, she was in shock. He let out a groan.

"I'm sorry Paul. I didn't see you one the road!" Marci sobbed

"My fault really." Paul murmured

"What the hell! Marci you hit Paul!" Jacob yelled.

"Well you let me drive your damn car! You know I can't drive! I have one arm, not two, one! It's your damn fault this happened!" Marci yelled at him, Jacob took a step back knowing she was right. "Will he be alright?" Marci whispered, Paul felt a warm touch on his shoulder. _'Marci'_

"Well, I need to call Carlisle to have him come down here. He'll need to set the bones before Paul starts healing…" Jacob pulled his cell phone out.

"Carlisle… No, Paul got hit by a car… It was going about 60 mph… When can we expect you?... Alright, I'll get him to my house, meet you there."

"Want me to help; I don't think I can go to school after hitting Paul. Even though I hate his guts."

"Yeah, open the rear of the car. I'll put him there. And get the blanket off the passenger seat to cover him up." Jacob said, as he carefully picked up Paul. Paul let out a groan. Marci had the rear open, and Jacob carefully slide Paul in. Handing Jacob the blanket he covered up Paul. "Carefully drive to my house, I'll meet you there." Jacob order.

Paul knew the leech Carlisle had to fix him, his bones were already healing.

"Get morphine pumping into his system. We need to start fixing his bones." Carlisle said calmly. "Paul this may be a painful hour for you. But we cannot stop." The leech said, as he reset Paul's right shoulder. Paul yelled out in pain. "Doc I need more morphine if you're gonna keep that up!" Paul groaned. The leech laughed, and reset his arm. Another yell, "Damn it Carlisle gimmie more morphine! Please!"

**A/N: Yeah ending it here. Review pretty please! I also would love if you helped me with the next chapter, Marci has almost connect Paul to the wolf. So Next chapter will be fun. Hope to have it out soon. **

**-Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Follow the Unexpected**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So looking through my views I guess this story wasn't meant to end. But I ask myself DO YOU GUYS READ MY AUTHORS NOTES?! I WANT IDEAS THINGS TO KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE AND JUICEY!**

**K thanks! I also realized this is the Chapter where a giant secret gets reveled.**

**-Liz**

**MARIC'S PoV**

The screaming from Paul was done; she didn't know how much longer she would last. She saw the doctor leave the house, he glanced at her. Marci got a good look, his topaz eyes seemed to be staring straight through her.

"He's asking for you." He said, and then left. Sam ran after him, Jacob looked at Marci.

"I think you need to go see him. I mean, if you want too." Jacob said softly.

"But it's my fault he's like that. I don't think I can face him just yet." Marci cried.

"He'll understand if you don't want to see him."

"I'll just go take a peek." Marci said as she got up, and walked slowly to the back room. She knocked lightly, and took a deep breath in before she entered the room. Paul slowly turned his head, his face traced with pain. Tears streamed down Marci's face.

"You're and idiot you know." Marci sniffed

"Yeah… I know." He tried to smile.

"Why would you run in front of a car? Even though it was Jacob's car, I was still driving. Better yet, when were you planning to tell me you're a fuckin wolf thing!?" Marci screamed.

"Uh… Sam!" Paul yelled. Sam appeared in the doorway. "She knows."

"You remember the legends, when you went to the bonfires?" Sam said. Marci thought back to her first bonfire with her dad.

"You mean the legend of the cold ones?"

"Yes. We –by that I mean Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and I- are the protectors for La Push."

"Oh. Ok. Sounds legit, I guess" Marci laughed.

"Really!" Paul and Sam said in union.

"No." Marci said before passing out.

**Paul's PoV**

"She really did just pass out!" He yelled.

"Yes. She really just did." Jacob said sticking his head into the room.

"We'll get her some place."

"Romeo that's your job." Quil laughed.

"Wow, I'm injured." He groaned.

"No you aren't still "injured" you're just lazy." Embry called out from the hallway.

"Well she also doesn't know I've imprinted on her." he said dimly

"Then once she comes to, we have a LOT of explaining to do." Sam said sternly.

"I know." He let out a long sigh, then sat up in the bed, "Put her in the bed, I'm gonna go for a run."

"Just listen for a call; it'll let you know when she is woken up."

"Alright." He said as he left the room.

"He'll be thinking a lot." He heard Sam say.

Once Paul was in his wolf form, he knew he was alone. He had time to think out how he was going to convince Marci about everything. If only it would be as easy as his plan, he let out a sigh.

'_Why can't she just like any normal girl?'_ He though, Paul set himself into a dead sprint to where he first noticed Marci in a "girlfriend" way. He stopped and looked over, glancing out to the sea. The current was rough, just like the day he pushed Marci off the cliff. At first he thought it was funny, till she screamed out she didn't know how to swim.

'_No more cliff diving for her now.'_ He sighed then lay down on the rocks. Closing his eyes, he remembered the day the leech attacked Marci.

-_FLASH-BACK-ALART-YAY-_

'_Sam! I've got the scent!' Embry barked, we got a look at his surroundings._

'_I'm on my way!' I thought, sprinting into the direction of Embry._

'_Be careful; don't make any more moves till I get there. Just keep following the scent.' Sam said, we all knew he was just leaving his cottage with Quil, and Jared. They weren't on patrol till later tonight._

'_Sam, I've cornered the leech. Get here she has a hostage!" Embry shouted, I looked through his thoughts and I dashed towards his location. I slowed down to a walk, and stood next to Embry._

'_We're almost there.' Jacob yelled. I could feel them getting closer, I looked at the hostage the leech had._

'_She has Marci!' I gasped. Silence went through the minds of the pack. 'Why is Marci in the woods?'_

'_Camping, or hiking, or she got into another fight with her mom.' Jacob sighed as he Quil, Jared, and Sam walked into view._

'_Sam you have a plan?' Jared asked._

'_Nope.' He said quietly, and then started walking towards the leech growling. The rest of the pack followed him and did the same._

"_I was beginning to wonder where the pack of wolves was hiding at." The leech laughed, "But come any closer you wolves and she'll be my next victim." The leech hissed._

'_Sam any ideas?'_

'_Still none, so far.' Sam barked_

"_No! Please, please don't hurt me!" Marci pleaded._

'_Come on Sam, this leech means business.' Jacob said._

"_Shut it, or I'll drain you dry. Or better yet… Turn you" She hissed. Marci let out a scream, only to have the pack growl over it. "I mean it child!"_

'_Just keep making noise, this leech can't understand us, so she's on the edge.' Sam growled._

"_I'm not a child." Marci said as she struggled. The women tightened her grip on Marci; cause her to gasp for air. _

'_Sam, she's gonna kill her!' I yelled_

'_Marci needs to stop restringing.' Jared growled._

'_Okay. Why don't you go tell her to relax, while the crazy leech is about to drain her dry.' I snorted_

"_Stop it child I mean it."_

"_Help me!" Marci screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks, the pack kept growling._

'_I've got it! Jacob get behind the pack then quietly walk around the clearing, without her noticing you. I'll let out the word when to attack.' Sam said, he started to nudge me and I bumped into Embry. Tears rolled down Marci's cheeks._

"_Wait!" She shouted. "There were 5 of you, where's the 6__th__?" Franticly the women looked everywhere for Jacob. I noticed her grip lighted on Marci._

'_NOW JACOB!' Sam yelled. Out from behind the leech Jacob jumped, and grabbed ahold of her other arm. Growls filled the air, and I tried to get Marci. I raced towards her just to see the leech rip off her left arm._

'_NO!' I screamed, and bit into the leech's waist…._

Paul jerked out of the memory. He'll use that to help convince Marci of his true self. A howl let loose in the air, Marci had awoken. Paul took off towards the howl, and towards Marci.

**A/N: So I know I said I was going to quit writing this, but you all just kept telling me you liked it so much. I really need ideas if any of you want to be my assistant that would be nice, Please inbox me ideas or your skype name so I can talk to you about this story. Again I'm sorry this chapter just came out, and I know all my followers will flock to this chapter. I'll start on chapter 7 tomorrow.**

**-Liz**


	7. Readers

Dear readers,

I've gotten a new laptop and I'm getting use to everything! I promise once I settle into my semester I'll start posting again. Again I'm sorry, I miss writing. Expect chapters to be out soon.

-Liz


End file.
